


An Ode to L’manburg

by mioopu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, I have no idea what else to tag this as I’m sorry, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-L’manburg revolution, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioopu/pseuds/mioopu
Summary: a/n: based off of beetlebug’s song, “an ode to l’manburg”. go listen to it :]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Sally Salmon
Kudos: 3





	An Ode to L’manburg

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: based off of beetlebug’s song, “an ode to l’manburg”. go listen to it :]

“it all started on a day like any other, all the salmon had swum to the sea,” a faint guitar played, two young voices sang along with its melody.

“well my lover, she darted away down the stream,” a female sang, clapping along with the guitarist. “with a heart that she’d taken from me,” wilbur continued, a smile wiped across his face. 

“and my chest, though it ached, there was hope,” sally hummed. “a little beacon of light!” “though my sunniest days are now stolen away, I still had my son by my side,” the brunette waved at the small child sat next to sally, the child's face beaming.

“and as he looked up at me with those wondering eyes i just knew i must protect him with my life, and make a land that is good and a land that is free,”

“for the better of you and of me,”

—

“we'll build these walls with our own fair hands, through the wind and the rain and the snow,” a sad melody drifted through the air.

“i swear on my life that i’ll stay by your side, through whatever the world has to throw,”

fundy sat next to his father’s grave, carefully fiddling with the strings of wilbur’s guitar. 

the once happy melody, now a long forgotten memory.


End file.
